


容器

by orphan_account



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 肉体是欲望和意识的容器。神经流动，精液粘稠我潮湿盛夏。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 宿命

我是个男科医生。

他的就诊原因上畏畏缩缩蜷着”ED”，和我的人生一样疲软不起。但假设检验总有II型错误，我脱下他裤子的时候，他阴茎弹到我脸上，尿道口因为性兴奋翕张，吐出晶亮亮的粘液，无端像一条鱼。不过这不是他的错，是我拿过他的病历的时候指尖先挠过他手心：秉持专业精神，对皮囊好看的ED病人一律再度检测，不能出现一次误诊病例。很好，我继续为人民服务，隔着橡胶手套，冠冕堂皇地拨拉着他滚烫的性器。这么硬，多久没做了？一天打几次飞机？他目光在我身上一寸一寸梭巡，像是年前我去协和检测扫的CT。他报出一个数字。我换把软尺，取代我的手掌，冷静严谨的刻度替我微微兴奋的前列腺记录他勃起的周长。许多人也就只有在情事上热烈雄壮，跟我一样。某种意义上我们都是灵魂伴侣，我很想把我自己契合进他去。

Life is like a 快递box。他给我寄的，震动棒、肛塞、口球，挂着是个男科专业有眼睛都能认出的痕迹，在我们科室主任的目光下散落一地。不出意料，这些本质无趣的玩具在那个地中海的尖声叫骂变成一张面目可憎的处分声明，和那个盒子上收件人一栏可恶的Sean一起卡烂我的办公室那台无印良品碎纸机。但是我好像在哪里见过寄件人姓名，Arial黑体，仿佛是某个正式标签，或者档案封皮。王一博。王一勃。一柱擎天的勃，我想起那天下午的血管狰狞。我狠狠按照快递单上的电话打过去，要把这口恶气吐尽。我操你妈，科室玻璃门颤抖像条无家可归流浪狗。王一博是吧？狗东西，屌你大爷，你是真的有病。他轻轻笑了一下。医生，春天是狗的发情期，又低又哑的声线顺着无线电波向前爬行。每天想着你我就能勃起。37.5°C，抵在我耳道口，他背景天气预报杂音预告一场雷雨。说得没错，我真的有病。电流滋滋作响，气流卷动云层摩擦，翻涌情动的喘息。医生。看来边缘控制失效，云层喷涌白色泥水，引发排水系统决堤。你的病人生病，见死不救的是你。怎么反倒怪病人把求救信号发你医院去？

我弹动他阴茎，应该就是蝴蝶效应的里蝴蝶的最初扇翼。连锁反应迅速发生，圈层不断扩大，地震短路街角电线，最终崩断十分钟前我手里的电话线和我的神经。健康漂亮的尿道口色泽泛红，我面前的单元门口却只透露着黑黢糜烂的死气。不由得让我想起当年在上海寄生时的弄堂，逼仄矮小，每天从实验室里出来就要在这样一条尿道中穿行。“太阳能维修”，尿道走到尽头，储存精液一样浓稠腥臭的单车电瓶。墙壁收缩痉挛，小广告下的字被挤压扭曲，“月亮可更换。”我的笑意像洪流，尿道膜括约肌舒张，他在昏黄灯光下打开门等我进去。与我诊室厚重布帘后的每一个病人没什么不同，他赤身裸体，一条薄薄的平角内裤勉强遮挡丘峦隆起；手指润湿，小腹溅上不明液体。阿弥陀佛，他精液逐渐腥膻我，医者仁心，高悬明镜。可他背后一个巨大的玻璃缸却像腹腔镜影像，一面巨大照妖镜，让我情色邪念无处遁形。我拉扯围巾，妄图藏起双颊绯红，但从他眼里再次苏醒的欲望来看，我不是什么黑纱覆面的尼姑，而是新婚赵敏——并且有过之而无不及。

玻璃缸是手术台，也是审判架。室内暖气喷发，他把我从围巾里解绑，创面细菌疯狂繁殖，过程像是清创室拆纱的肉体。脓液顶破新伤初愈时的表面薄膜。医生，手术恢复状态不理想。他将我抵死在翡冷色平整表面，观摩我这块脆嫩红肿肉芽。寒意滚烫我躯体。玻璃缸。起一层细小疙瘩。他这痴迷神情无端让我想起动物世界里的狼群半饱后对于折磨猎物的兴趣。谁家里会放这么大一个玻璃缸？头顶蜡烛亮得像手术台上LED，直角阳痿，180度勃起。莫非他还养金鱼？手术刀尖是他的唇舌，从我口腔开始，沿着消化道一路向下解剖我躯体。伤口创面扩大，我被口腔里愈发浓重的血腥味儿熏得头晕。一种诡异的感觉升起，我眼前莫名其妙跳出那个黑体寄件人地址，仿佛跟我生活中的什么诡异单据重合。麻醉作用开始，我无法吞咽唾液，只能由他像导管一般从我嘴里尽数抽去。靠！原来是你这个狗逼！红灯尖叫，氧气罐供应暂停。在我能够确认房间里到底有多少具尸体之前，我发出最后警告：你小心Sean。


	2. 玻璃

尸体不能反抗，每一具都温柔乖顺得像他十六岁的时候我做他。当时的他恨意还没有化脓，不需要西地那非就能性唤起，让我像瑜伽老师一样把他折来折去。他走后我有了更多时间完成对于年轻和肉体的收集，也喜欢在收藏完成后一边做饭一边用victim的手机给警察打电话聊天，然后第二天起来看肖战在冰箱贴上张牙舞爪地骂我疯狂。疯狂。我不恼怒，因为肖战只是我的一个容器，我用他来封存我的洛丽塔。

洛丽塔，我最喜欢的一本书，我的黄粱一梦。哦，我的罪恶，我的灵魂；我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。我每天早上走进厨房，在报纸翻页间隙中窥视我的洛丽塔的金色发顶和细瘦脚踝的那一截白袜。小朋友，我叫他，递给他一根棒棒糖。他舌尖舔动缠绕，糖液变质成为我的精液，我们关系变质称为爱侣。不过两年以后，他回敬我一杯咖啡，甲基硝酸钠还原我们关系，他从洛丽塔成为美狄亚，一个燃尽我枯萎灵魂的神话。

我走进厨房。左手上方橱柜放着我的宝贝雪茄。雪茄烟气像我的小朋友，会慢慢抚平我的情绪波动，所以我从来不因为肖战每次都让我置身险境而责骂他。肖战跟他一样贪玩，我只好给予他多几分的慈蔼、体谅与宽容。只是所有小孩子的劣根性是得寸进尺，我包扎下腹部伤口的时候的确有几分愤怒和无奈：他为了这套jk，三两下刮干净了我引以为豪的阴毛、腹毛和胡渣。我戴上眼镜的时候还是忍不住腹诽他不给我一件像样的衣服，死到临头还穿那么短的裙子和那么紧的丝袜。

疯起来真是不要命。也不知道说的是谁，我长长吸一口烟，将剩下雪雪茄挂在烟灰缸缺口上。但是我这次没有直接开始清洗备菜，因为随着血液流失我的集中程度的确出现了一些问题。按照我很久之前在蓝带阶段考的失败经历来看，精力分散会让我在关键步骤失误。但是这都没有关系。我走到客厅角落，绕过那个半人高的玻璃缸，打开木质墙壁角落的暗格，拿出一个皮箱。很久都没用过了，我深吸一口气，拿出针头消毒。这个玻璃缸是我前天买的，我拇指缓缓推进活塞，挤出空气。本来也并没有打算这么快就用的。熟悉的平静感袭来，我的心跳渐渐平稳。Life is round，我下意识低头看着下腹部，想起那粗糙的锯口。小朋友手段还是那么劣质，跟那杯咖啡里的二甲基硝铵一点儿没差。

按照惯例，接下来，我要开始做饭。肖战前些日子给我留言，说让我以后金盆洗手了就去开一个油管频道，在网路上做一个顶级厨神。他很少关心这些人间烟火的事情，除了做爱。难得他能提起来，我便顺便让他把欠了两个月的电费给交一下。我打开冰箱门，拿出微微发黑的姜、葱、柠檬和百里香。不到冰箱断电食物腐烂，他从来不去给房东们汇那两笔钱，我叹一口气。毛毛躁躁大概是小孩子做事情的通病，我原谅他。新鲜肉类和食用玫瑰花瓣洗净，我打开冰箱门，右手边第一格有鸡蛋。他应该在这里住了七天，我熟练去掉蛋白，扫一眼冷冻柜解冻发臭的冰鲜鱼虾。直肠非常干净，看来他还是保持着我教给他的习惯，动手前四十八小时停止一切进食。如果肖战没有被他缴枪，那还真是顺带方便我临阵磨枪。

跟我们在市中心的公寓不同，我租下这座城郊老宅。这是我的坟冢，我的阳间入口。大多数时间它随着我的情感、意识和生命一样荒芜，也是像今天这样抽一支烟，做一顿饭，把剩下的victim装进玻璃缸——或者罐，用福尔马林浸泡，然后把他们的名字封进雪茄烟盒旁边的档案箱。说起这个，我看看下腹部，又想起角落玻璃缸里像婴儿一样蜷缩的王一博，忍不住笑了一下。今天没有记录的必要了。

我在冰箱第四格深处拎出牛奶，挂在唇边就是精液。和肖战共用的冰箱里，鲜奶永远被时间腐坏。尽管每次冰箱购物清单上我都有好生拜托他，但肖战不喝鲜奶的习惯连累这件事情永远不能被完成。每个人都有自己小小的癖好，就像我曾经疯狂迷恋用我洛丽塔的嘴唇或是穴口鲜血融化甘纳许，所以我也懒得诘问他。不过后来他好像跟我说过一次，喝醉了，在冰箱便利贴上被水晕开的字迹弯弯曲曲地写着“像我之前被人灌的油漆”。我其实不知道这段故事最终如何收场，不过也没有什么关系，我凝神注视牛奶融化在奶油里。作为主人格，我只需要记得怎么制作Pana Cotta就可以。意式奶冻，我最喜欢的甜品。少女的酥胸，一个极美的名字，带着潮湿的呼吸，像十六岁的、被药物安抚的、和现在的在玻璃缸里婴儿一般蜷缩的王一博。

七点整。按照肖战油管视频直播计划，我按下开始按键。大家晚上好，今天我们时间不多，大约只有45分钟。在我开始动手制作前，简单来跟大家说一下今日菜谱。前菜是温泉蛋塔塔配玫瑰花瓣，主菜是平铺直叙的三分熟牛排；用料讲究，一块是我，一块是他。选个烟点高的油，油温至少到180°C才能触发美拉德反应。最后，甜点冻在冰箱，是一如既往的Pana cotta，意式奶冻，1片250 bloom的吉利丁。

吃饭了。像个幸福的父亲，我本来想把他从玻璃缸里抱出来，再亲吻一次那初生婴儿一般被血液、羊水和哭泣潮湿的金色的发顶；但是原谅我实在没有力气。我想起他十六岁的时候，我曾经轻轻把他放在桌边，哄他，爸爸饿了。宝宝要怎么喂爸爸？他不抗拒，喜欢用脚一点一点勾我的西裤裤裆，手背上密密麻麻针眼，眼睛也混沌也清亮。小冤家，我跪在地上吻他。肖战借我为容器，在男科诊室窄小的空气里跟你相逢。你把我从高潮里叫醒，为你洗手作羹汤。我后面还含着你的精液，我近乎在恳求，那算我们就此扯平，好不好？1500cc的血慢慢滴尽了，我的心跳逐渐变成一条直线，从玻璃里渗出，长长地、缓缓地流向我们的往日时光。

**Author's Note:**

> 原发Nico_0728，换号挪移产物。


End file.
